le courage de sauter
by violettepoete
Summary: les conseils d'un général ne sont pas à prendre à la légère


_**Auteur: Violette Poète**_

_**e-mail: **__**a.belatyahoo.fr**_

_**Disclaimer: perso pas à moi, pas de sous… enfin bref que pour passer le temps et le plaisir… je préviens tout de suite que c'est pas sûr que ce soit pour le vôtre!**_

_**Résumé: les conseils d'un général ne sont pas à prendre à la légère…**_

_**Note: Cette fic n'est en aucun cas la copie d'une autre ou une inspiration venant d'une autre. Vous ne devez cette fic qu'à mon esprit peut-être un peu tordu… elle vient d'une question que je me suis posée:Sam et Jack peuvent-ils avoir un avenir commun après tout ce temps?**_

_**Genre: désolée mais je sais pas trop… Romance...**_

_**Un petit commentaire ne tuera personne… enfin pas d'après ce que je sais…**_

_**Note 2: signale que le narrateur devient extérieur à l'histoire.**_

_**Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe?**_

_**merci d'avance!**_

_**Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**le courage de sauter**_

On est en briefing et j'ai décroché depuis un certain temps… Matthews énumère les innombrables raisons pour lesquelles nous devrions retourner sur cette planète… P9X quelque chose… Désolée mais j'ai oubliée le reste… Et puis après tout, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, si ? De toute façon, je ne fais de mal à personne…même pas à Matthews; il sait très bien qu'il ne parle que pour le général. On lui a tous avoué qu'on avait fini par ne plus écouter ses discours de petit archéologue… Même notre chère scientifique décrochait elle aussi. Je n'avais pas très envie de retourner sur ce monde, parce que le seul signe de civilisation (un vieux temple en ruines) se trouvait à plus de vingt kilomètres de la Porte. Je suis pas une grosse feignasse mais autant de marche pour si peu, ça a tendance à m'agacer. Mais bon je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'est que le général autorise cette mission et que je puisse me barrer de cette salle de briefing afin d'être loin, très loin du major. La fuite était ma seule alternative. La solitude était la seule option que j'ai jamais trouvée…

Enfin… Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement un an. Un an depuis le jour où j'étais rentrée au programme Porte des étoiles et où j'avais fait connaissance avec mon équipe: Michael Matthews, qui s'était spécialisé dans l'archéologie; Megan Connelly la scientifique; et pour finir le major Ben Stevens, de qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, j'étais tombée amoureuse. En trente secondes, ma vie avait basculée. De militaire normale, je me suis transformée en femme amoureuse pour finir en désespérée chronique lorsque j'ai compris qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. C'est incroyable les tours que la vie nous joue, quelquefois… c'en est presque cruel. Un an… Cela fait vraiment si longtemps que j'ai le cœur en bouillie? Et dire que je n'exagère même pas… Je sais, c'est pitoyable, mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise? C'est ce que je ressens.

Mais finira-t-il un jour ce briefing?! J'en ai assez, moi! Je me suis déjà dit que je devrais demander une autre affectation mais j'ai reculé à chaque fois… Ce boulot, je l'adore. On visite d'autres planètes et je vois des choses que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'imaginais pas. J'ai pas envie de travailler autre part. La seule chose que je voudrais, c'est que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée d'annuler cette fichue loi de fraternisation que je n'aie au moins plus d'excuses. Plus d'excuses pour quoi, en fait? Je sais pas, je sais plus, je suis complètement perdue et ce depuis trop longtemps. Je crois pas que ça me réussisse vraiment de réfléchir à cette situation…Je le mate… Oh, je suis très discrète. Je suis presque devenue une pro dans ce domaine…

Enfin!! Le briefing est terminé… Matthews a convaincu le général de nous laisser retourner sur cette planète…Génial. Le point positif, c'est que je vais pouvoir m'isoler et peut-être même faire comme si je n'existais pas…

Nous nous levons et nous apprêtons à quitter la pièce. Le général m'appelle:

« Lieutenant Fisher! Je voudrais vous parler dans mon bureau! »

Merde!Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme connerie? Mon major préféré m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement qui me donne furieusement l'impression que le DJ de la boîte de nuit où je vais de temps en temps (celle où à 20 mètres, on sent déjà le macadam vibrer) s'est installé dans mon cœur avec quelques amis. Je fais volte face et m'introduis dans le bureau du général. À sa demande, je m'assois en face de l'écriteau qui indique qu'ici règne en maître le général Samantha Carter. J'ai énormément de respect pour elle. Elle est arrivée en simple capitaine et elle est devenue général! Elle s'installe dans son fauteuil. Elle baisse les yeux, elle a l'air sombre. J'essaie de me rappeler quelle connerie j'ai bien pu faire, mais c'est le trou…Elle relève la tête, me fixe. On dirait qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre. Elle a fermé la porte, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me sentir à l'aise. Elle respire profondément et se lance.

« Lieutenant, cette conversation devra rester entre nous.

Bien, mon général; répond Lisa en cachant son étonnement

Vous avez entendu parler de mon équipe?

Oui, mon général, on ne parle que de vous en entraînement. La légendaire SG-1 !! »

Le général Carter esquissa une ombre de sourire.

« Je voudrais vous parler de mon équipe, la première que j'ai intégrée. Il y avait donc le docteur Daniel Jackson, Teal'C, O'Neill lorsqu'il était colonel et moi-même lorsque j'étais capitaine puis major. Nous étions très soudés comme chaque équipe SG, je suppose. J'avais quelques amis mais eux, c'était différent. Je les considérais comme ma famille et je suppose que tout le monde ici le savait… Ce que personne ou presque n'a jamais su, c'est que… »

Elle fait une pause et baisse les yeux vers ses mains. Puis, elle les relève et continua doucement:

« Je l'aimais. »

Le lieutenant ouvre de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça en entrant dans le bureau. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de demander une confirmation:

« Le général O'Neill?

Oui. Évidemment, il ne s'est jamais rien passé »

Elle dit ça pour que le lieutenant n'imagine rien. Elle reprend:

« J'ai essayé de me le sortir de la tête, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenue. J'ai nié trop longtemps et ensuite, c'était trop tard. Nous avions rencontré deux réalités parallèles… Dans les deux, j'étais simplement le docteur Samantha Carter. Dans la première, nous étions fiancés et dans la deuxième, nous étions mariés… Comment j'aurais pu oublier après ça? Mais je me disais que c'était différent, que cela n'avait rien à voir. Peut-être que j'aurais pu m'en sortir encore à ce moment-là. Et puis, nous avons participé à une expérience. Nous avions mis des bracelets qui augmentait considérablement notre force et notre vitesse. On s'est rendu sur une planète où Apophis construisait un vaisseau capable de tous nous détruire. Notre rapidité nous permettait de passer entre les deux intervalles d'un bouclier, mais mon bracelet s'est détaché et j'étais bloquée derrière le dernier. Il a voulu me rejoindre mais son bracelet à lui aussi s'est désactivé. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas passer de l'autre côté. Je lui ai dit de s'en aller, mais il a refusé. Il m'a regardé…dans ses yeux, il y avait tellement de frayeur… Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris pourquoi il ne partirait pas. Nous avons eu de la chance et nous avons pu nous sortir de là. Peu après, nous avons dû subir un test Zatarc à propos de cette mission. On s'était tellement menti à nous-mêmes qu'on ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on le faisait au test. Finalement, j'ai compris et on a dû s'avouer nos sentiments… Et on a décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'un commun accord, comme ça. À ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte que c'était fichu pour moi. Rien n'était possible et je le comprenais. J'ai failli me marier, mais j'ai reculé…

Mon général?, demande timidement Lisa, je peux vous demander quelque chose

Allez-y, lieutenant.

Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me dites tout cela?

Parce que j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous regardez le major Stevens.

Mon général, je peux vous assurer que…

Du calme, lieutenant. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais pris la peine de fermer la porte si c'était pour vous rappeler à l'ordre?

Alors, pourquoi…?

Parce que je suis général de l'USAF, que je dirige la base la plus secrète des Etats-Unis et que je suis seule à en crever… Vous voyez où je veux en venir, lieutenant?

Mon général, je me fais sûrement des illusions et… »

Lisa s'arrêta net; Sam souriait.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes se mater autant en si peu de temps sans même le remarquer. »

Fisher la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Carter s'expliqua.

« Ça doit faire un an que Stevens broie du noir sans la moindre raison.

Vous croyez que…

Oh oui. »

Lisa s'efforça de cacher toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait en ce moment et posa très sérieusement sa question.

« Mon général, vous pensez que je devrais démissionner?

Jamais je ne vous dirais de renoncer à un travail que vous aimez…Car vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas? »

Finalement, le lieutenant Fisher ne semblait plus être sûre de cela. Elle se leva sans demander la permission, sachant très bien que le général ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Sam lui demanda:

« Un dernier conseil, lieutenant, je peux?

Bien sûr, mon général.

Oubliez-le, trouvez quelqu'un que vous aimerez, épousez-le et ayez des enfants ou faites parler votre cœur et allez voir Stevens sans penser aux conséquences. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, faites-le tout de suite, maintenant, sans perdre une seule seconde de plus…

Vous pensez qu'une année, c'est trop? »

Sam eut un sourire triste dans lequel se refléta toute la solitude d'une vie.

« Huit, ça l'était. »

Lisa s'approcha de la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers le général.

« De mon avis personnel, mon général, il n'est jamais trop tard.

C'est-ce que je pensais aussi, lieutenant, mais il y a tout de même une limite. »

Lisa sortit. De son côté, Sam décida d'appeler Daniel, histoire de penser qu'elle n'était pas si seule que ça.

« Allô?

Salut Daniel!

Sam! Content de vous entendre! Je comptais vous appeler, justement! On se fait une soirée ciné chez Jack, ce soir. Teal'C a choisit le film.

La Guerre Des Étoiles?

Exactement! Ça vous dit de venir?

Ok, j'y serais.

C'est vrai? Je m'attendais à devoir insister au moins cinq minutes pour vous convaincre! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Rien, Daniel. Ça va bien, c'est tout…

D'accord… Heure habituelle?

Ça marche!( on toqua à la porte) Entrez! Daniel, il faut que je vous laisse.

À ce soir. »

Sam raccrocha et son visage s'éclaira: Fisher et Stevens venaient d'apparaître timidement dans le bureau…Ils se tenaient la main… Le général sourit comme elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années… Une sorte de Spécial Jack… Elle avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage et dans le cœur lorsqu'elle arriva chez Jack. Ce fut Daniel qui lui ouvrit.

« Salut!

Salut! »

Il la fit entrer.

« Teal'C!

Bonsoir, général Carter

Où est le général?

Vous savez, Sam, il n'est plus dans l'armée depuis longtemps et vous avez le même grade que lui. Vous pourriez l'appeler par son prénom!

D'accord…Où est Jack?

Aucune idée! Il nous a laissé un mot. Apparemment, il serait allé chercher les pizzas… Et vous, vous êtes sûre que ça va?

Oui, pourquoi?

Je sais pas, vous semblez…mieux que d'habitude.

Vous savez, Daniel, c'est lorsque quelqu'un va plus mal que d'habitude qu'il faut s'inquiéter…

Oui, mais sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes pas vraiment quelqu'un de normal…

Je suis vexée!

Sam! Vous êtes général de l'USAF! Je ne vous considère pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de normal! Et n'essayez pas de changer de sujet, on dirait une technique à la Jack! Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Disons que j'ai découvert une nouvelle sorte de courage

Ah oui? Laquelle?

Le courage de sauter. »

Daniel et Teal'C se regardèrent. Daniel demanda:

« Vous avez compris, vous?

Je crains que non, Daniel Jackson.

Laissez tomber, les gars », dit Sam.

Jack entra à cet instant, des pizzas à la main.

« Salut!

Salut Jack », dit Daniel.

Il ouvrit tout de suite les hostilités.

« Alors, Jack, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous faites pour arriver en retard à un rendez-vous qui a lieu chez vous?

Oh, la paix, Daniel! Sam, ça va?

Bien, merci mon gén… Jack.

Justement, dit Daniel qui décidément n'arrivait pas à la fermer, Sam nous disait qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du courage de sauter…Vous savez ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là? »

Sam baissa les yeux. Jack la regardait fixement. Lui seul avait compris et comprendrait jamais. Il murmura:

« Oui. »

Daniel, un instant étonné, redevint sarcastique.

« Ça alors! Quelque chose que Jack O'Neill comprend et moi pas! J'ai loupé quelque chose, là! »

Jack lâcha enfin Sam du regard.

« Daniel?

Oui?

La ferme! Je commence vraiment à penser que j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur vous… »

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, comme à chaque fois et jusqu'à ce que le film commença. Après, Teal'C leur lança un regard noir qui les convainquit très rapidement de se taire. Une fois le film fini, ils discutèrent (enfin surtout Daniel, qui avait absorbé une trop grande quantité d'alcool)…

« Alors, dit ce dernier, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui vous serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas rentré au SGC?

Je serais toujours le Prima d'Apophis, dit gravement Teal'C, qui n'avait pas bu une goutte et était toujours sobre.

Et vous, Sam?

Je ne sais pas…Je suppose que j'aurais un mari et des enfants, mais je ne serais probablement pas général et eus une vie professionnelle aussi…

Aussi mouvementée?, proposa Daniel

Exactement.

Et vous auriez préférée?, demanda Jack

Quoi?

Vous auriez aimé ne pas rentrer au SGC? »

Sam réfléchit très sérieusement, elle ne voulait pas mentir. Ses trois anciens équipiers la regardaient, assez intéressé par la réponse qu'elle allait leur fournir…Sans réflexion, elle aurait répondu oui sans la moindre hésitation, mais à bien y penser…

« Non », répondit-elle.

Ses amis semblèrent tout de même soulagés, et elle aussi. C'était eux, sa famille. La famille la plus étrange et bizarre qu'on puisse avoir, mais elle n'en aurait pas voulu d'autre. Et dire que c'était à peine maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte! L'heure se faisant tardive, ils partirent tous. Jack retint Sam un instant sur le perron, le temps que Teal'C et Daniel partent.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu ce courage dont vous parliez.

J'aurais bien voulu l'avoir, moi aussi. »

Sam retourna à sa voiture. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux à cause d'un manque de courage…ce qui était ironique vu qu'ils en avaient toujours eu pour sauver la Terre une bonne dizaine de fois. Et là, il était trop tard…

_Trop tard?_

La voix d'un jeune lieutenant résonna dans la tête de Sam. Elle coupa le contact…

_Et si j'avais eu tort?_

Elle sort de sa voiture. Lui non plus n'est pas rentré. Elle s'avance vers lui. Elle saute…

_Il n'est jamais trop tard…_

_Et ben, on va voir ça…_

Fin…

Oui, je sais, c'est un peu pourri comme fin et même comme fic, mais bon… j'espère que ça vous a pas trop saoulé!

Un petit com., please?


End file.
